Little Star
by HARRY.POTTER.QUICHE
Summary: Alphard carefully took his new, small nephew into his arms for the first time. "Hello, little Sirius." The baby looked up at him confusedly, and Alphard smiled. "I'm your uncle Alphard. It's nice to meet you. I can tell you will be a little star."


**So, sadly, this is quite possibly my last story for this season's QL, as Beater 1 of the Bats. I was told to write about a minor character's relationship with his family.**

 **Optional Prompts:**

 **(word) stranger**

 **(quote) 'Get your facts first, then you can distort them as you please.' - Mark Twain**

 **'A man should never neglect his family for business.' –The new quidditch pitch**

 **Scavenger Hunt - D38**

 **Percy Jackson – Ugliano**

…

Alphard carefully took his new, small nephew into his arms for the first time.

"Hello, little Sirius." The baby looked up at him confusedly, and Alphard smiled. "I'm your uncle Alphard. It's nice to meet you. I can tell you will be a little star."

Walburga snorted but Alphard ignored her and spent hours playing and falling in love with the baby.

…

"Hey, Little Star, bet you can't catch it!"

Sirius giggled adorably as he tried to catch the small feather Alphard was levitating.

"Oh, Merlin, look at him! He looks like the cat. Do stop that, Alphard," Walburga said in disgust.

Alphard glared up at his sister, then watched the toddler attempt to grab the cat, and snorted.

"No. Your boy's going to be more of a dog person, I can tell."

…

"Uncle Alphard!" Orion clipped Sirius on the back of the head and he winced, but sat back down.

"Alphard," Orion said politely as he shook his brother-in-law's hand.

"Orion." Alphard returned, before turning to his nephew. "Sirius! How are you?"

Little five year old Sirius jumped up to his father's side, and tried to stand as straight and tall as the stoic gentleman. "Very well thank you, Alphard. It is good to see you again, I hope you are well," he said coolly, containing giggles as he copied Orion. Alphard's smile stretched to his ears as he shook his nephew's hand as well.

"Very well, very well indeed! I bought you a present from Paris!" Sirius jumped up and down as his uncle produced a small baby owl.

"Oh, he's beautiful!" He grabbed the owl. "He can join Taurus, my hunting eagle!"

Alphard raised an eyebrow at Orion. A hunting eagle? He was five! Orion was looking disapprovingly down at the owlet. Sirius, however, was beaming from ear to ear. He ran forward and through his arms around Alphard.

"Thank you, uncle!" Alphard chuckled and patted Sirius on the shoulder.

"Sirius," muttered Orion sternly, and Sirius immediately leapt back to his father's side, looking - not sheepish, like the usual kid in trouble – just terrified. "Sorry about that," Orion added grimly.

Alphard looked between the two males in front of him: one tall and intimidating, one seeming to shrink. He made a snap decision.

"Er, actually I was wondering if I could take Sirius and Regulus out for the evening? I've got something for Regulus as well, and I am sure you and Walburga will want some time off." Alphard nodded towards the other room, from which a loud crying was coming.

Orion was smiling tightly, but Alphard wouldn't take no for an answer.

A few hours later, Alphard was kicked out of the poshest restaurant in London because of the crying baby, but watching Sirius' face light up in surprised delight when he suggested the greasy spoon down the road made it all worth it.

…

"Hello Sirius!" Alphard watched his small nephew turn around in delight.

"Uncle Alphard!" he cried. Alphard laughed and wrapped him in a hug. "It's good to see you," he said grinning.

Alphard watched the child's comfortable politeness and realised that this small, innocent kid had been changed by his strict parents. He looked around carefully.

"Where are your parents?"

Sirius looked around. "Not sure, I'm afraid. I lost them. I just went to the toilet. To whom did you wish to see? Mother or Father?"

Alphard eyed the polite boy for a second, and then smiled. "You, of course! Did you want a dance?"

Sirius let out a huff of surprised laughter as he was pulled to the dance floor. "Uncle?"

"Come on, Little Star, just one dance, and then I'll let you go back to your family!"

Sirius and Alphard ended up having more than one dance, laughing and laughing, until Sirius caught his mother's horrified gaze across the floor, and politely excused himself.

…

"Sirius!"

"Alphard?" Sirius cried in surprise, turning in surprise to see his favourite uncle. "Alphard! It's good to see you again!" He wrapped the man in a hug, and he felt him laugh.

"You're the same height as me now, Little Star!" Alphard laughed, still looking down slightly.

"Then why am I still Little Star?" Sirius grinned happily at his uncle.

"So, how are your parents? How's Hogwarts?"

Sirius' smile fell and he fidgeted with the sleeve of his robe. "Um, Hogwarts is great! Yeah, it's still as wonderful as my first ever week, I love it." He smiled softly, and Alphard sighed and pulled him to the nearest table.

"Sirius? Every time I've seen you over the last two years, all you've done is gush about the school and your friends and good times. What happened? Is it your friends?"

"Of course not!" Sirius assured him hurriedly. He smiled wryly. "No, they're actually being annoyingly supportive at the moment." In response to Alphard's look of question, he expanded. "I got a howler from Father. He finally decided that after all of the letters home, he couldn't wait until Christmas to punish me. The Howler wasn't the punishment, of course. I'm seeing him next weekend."

Alphard raised both eyebrows in confusion. "Letters home?"

Sirius looked up at Alphard's face and burst out laughing. "No, no, nothing like that. Pranks. My friends and I are rather well known for them."

Alphard couldn't help laughing along. "Pranks? Why, I used to be a bit of a prankster myself in my own time at Hogwarts! If you want any old-fashioned dungbombs, I'm sure I've got some."

Sirius' eyes lit up. "That's brilliant! If they're old ones, the teachers won't recognise them! Well, Minnie might, and Dumbles will, but some of the younger teachers… And the students definitely won't! Genius!"

…

"Remus? Oh, Alphard! I wasn't expecting you!"

Alphard smiled and shook his nephew's offered hand heartily before pulling him into a hug. "Ah, Sirius! It is wonderful to see you! I am in an incredible mood!"

Sirius cocked his head in amused interest as he eyed his uncle, and even through his dazzling good mood, he could tell the teenager was slightly disappointed.

"Uncle? I'm afraid Mother and Father are out. What happened to get you in such a mood?"

"Oh, nothing much, just a piece of good news. What I want to know, is why my little nephew was so displeased by the arrival of his favourite uncle and so excited for a certain 'Remus' to arrive!" he teased.

Sirius blushed crimson. "No, no, I am very glad to see you!"

Alphard threw back his head and laughed. "I'm just teasing, my boy. I am rather hurt, however, and think you should make up for the cold greeting with some information? Come on, who is this Remus? Your friend form school?"

He smiled sheepishly, and looked, for a moment, like a perfectly normal teenager talking to old family members. "Yes, Remus, you know I've mentioned him. One of the Marauders."

Alphard's eyes sparkled. "Ah, yes, the Marauders, I remember now. Although, I don't remember you being as excited when Pettigrew came over last time I visited…"

If it was possible, Sirius' face got even redder. "Well, yes, I, er, am goingonadate?"

"What was that?" (He had heard perfectly.)

"I'm going on a date."

"And Remus is helping you get ready?" (He knew who perfectly well Sirius was going out with tonight.)

"Ah, well, no actually."

Alphard smiled knowingly. "Ah," he said, in his best wise, old man voice. "I see. First one?"

"Yes. Well, with Remus."

The knock startled both of them, and Sirius looked sheepishly at Alphard, who grinned and nodded towards the door. Sirius huffed out a laugh and opened it.

"Sirius! Oh, hello sir."

Well, Orion wasn't here to be an embarrassing parent, so surely someone had to?

"Why, hello there, young man! You are the lad who has gotten my Little Star in such a blushing mess?"

Remus looked, startled, at Sirius, who had his head in his hands. Alphard beamed and chortled. "Ah, well, lovely to meet you! I'm afraid I must be off, so I shan't prevent your time alone together any longer. Trusting that I _can_ safely leave you two alone?" He gave Sirius a meaningful look, who groaned through his hands. He winked at Remus, who laughed in surprise.

"It was nice to meet you, sir."

"Likewise, Mr Remus. Have a good night!"

…

"Alphard?" Alphard started when his nephew's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Sirius! How are you? Do come through."

Sirius grinned apologetically. "Sorry, Lily is yelling at James, and I probably ought to go save him."

Alphard chuckled. "Quite alright, my boy."

Sirius beamed up at him. "I realised it was your birthday! I'm afraid I only remembered a few minutes ago, so I haven't got a present yet, but give me a day or two!"

This time Alphard let out a full laugh. "Again, quite alright. I await the gift eagerly. How are you and all of your friends? Remus? Peter? James and Lily?"

"Oh, it's brilliant actually! This is James and Lily's first fight in months! Peter owes me ten sickles! I told him they wouldn't last —" His head partially disappeared.

"Sirius?"

Alphard just made out his muffled voice, saying, "What have you done now, you plonker? Wait, are you looking yourself in the room?"

Alphard laughed as Sirius' dramatic, mock-exasperated face appeared in the flames again. "So sorry about my idiot best friend. I'll talk to you tomorrow! Happy birthday!"

…

" _A man should never neglect his family for business, Orion."_

" _That boy is a stranger to me!"_

" _Walburga, he's a teenager! You abandoned him!"_

" _Get your facts first, and then you can distort them as you please."_

" _Regulus, you have to say something to them!"_

" _I'm sorry, Uncle. It was his choice."_

If Alphard had been healthy enough to look after even himself, he would have invited Sirius to come stay with him. He had made a choice, and Alphard respected it. But Alphard wasn't healthy enough to look after himself, and he knew his last decision was a good one.

…

" _And, I would like to leave all of my money, land and possessions to_ ," Walburga clutched Orion's arm eagerly. " _my Little Star, Sirius."_

"WHAT?" She screamed.

" _I hope you use it well, my boy, and wisely. Follow your heart and do the right thing. Be brave, and kind. You are going to do great things, Sirius. I am proud, Little Star. I am proud."_


End file.
